cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Criminal Minds (2005 series)
Criminal Minds (TV series; 2005 - present) Male Deaths -C.Thomas Howell (Beaten to death by Thomas Gibson) -Mark Hamill (Blow up by a Bomb after Joe Mantegna block the door with Jayne Atkinson's Coin) -Andre Royo (Shot in the Chest by Thomas Gibson in a moving train) -James Van Der Beek (Shot in the Chest by Matthew Gray Gubler in Self Defense) -Tim Curry (Shot multiple times in the Chest by Shemar Moore as a Suicide by Cop) -Jason London (Shot in the chest multiple times by Lola Glaudini) -Clayne Crawford (Shot multiple times by a SWAT Team leaded by Wade Williams as a suicide by cop, along with Travis Aaron Wade) -Lawrence Pressman (Shot with a Sniper Rifle by Tom Ohmer by Lawrence Pressman's own Request) -William Sadler (Shot in the head by Tom Ohmer on Lawrence Pressman'S Orders) -Luke Perry (Shot in the Chest by Shemar Moore) -Timothy V. Murphy (Shot in the neck by Ursula Brooks) -Victor Webster (Shot in the chest by David Eigenberg) -Garret Dillahunt (Shot in the Head by Sharif Atkins) -Jim Parrack (Shot in the Chest by Shemar Moore) -Ethan Philips (Shot in the Head by Thomas Gibson) -Faran Tahir (Shot in the Back by Thomas Gibson) -Timothy Brennan (Stabbed in the heart by Nate Mooney in prison) -Alex O'Loughlin (Blood loss after being shot by a Gangbanger) -D.B. Sweeney (Brutally Tortured by C.Thomas Howell) -Paul Rae (Shot multiple times by SWAT Team) -Alex Weed (Sucked up by a Tornado) -Adoni Maropis (Suicide by Slitting his Throat) -Meshach Taylor (Died from Natural causes) -Keith Carradine (Suicide by jumping on a moving train Along with Amy Madigan) -Charles S. Dutton (Beaten to death by Shawn Hatosy) -Rodney Rowland (Crushed by a Car Compactor by Geoffrey Blake) -Will Wheaton (Accidentally Ran over by a Truck) -Billy Brown (Accidentally Shot in the Stomach by a citizen) -Tahmoh Penikett (Pushed off a Rooftop by A.J. Cook) -Michael Massee (Executed by Electric Chair) -Travis Aaron Wade (Shot multiple times by a SWAT Team leaded by Wade Williams as a suicide by cop, along with Clayne Crawford) -Sean O'Bryan (Burned Alive by Tom Schanley) -Dameon Clarke (Shot in the Head by Neal Jones) -Bud Cort (Suicide by Hanging) -Eddie Kehler (Executed by a Firing Squad) -Matthew Lillard (Shot in the Head by Shemar Moore as a suicide by cop) -Mike Doyle (Shot multiple times with a MP5 by Shemar Moore) -Brandon Keener (Bludgeoned to death with a Shovel by Kim Wayans) -Jay Hayden (Shot in the Head by Michelle Trachtenberg) -A. Martinez (Strangled with a Handcuff by Lee Tergesen While Paget Brewster is incosiouss) -Shane Johnson (Suicide by burning him alive) -Brad William Henke (Car crash after try to evade the police) -Julius Tennon (Beaten to death by a group of inmates in prison) -Bradford Tatum (Suicide by Gunshot in his head) -Eddie Cibrian (Died of Cancer while in prison) -Kyle Gallner (Accidentally pushed off a well by Thomas Gibson) female Deaths Category:TV Series Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:CBS TV series